


8 Months and 4 Days

by technicolor_rocketships



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolor_rocketships/pseuds/technicolor_rocketships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack can finally meet up, after being separated for 8 months, at a convention. So, what happens when they finally get privacy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Months and 4 Days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, first time ever writing smut omfg. Sorry if formatting is weird, I write all my fanfics on my phone. Hope you enjoy nonetheless! :D

Mark, after finally taking selfies and talking to as many fans as he could, walked to his hotel room. The long hallway was dead silent, save for the occasional snore. The convention hadn't been too much trouble for him, considering it was barely the first day and he'd already had a crowd follow him for a majority of said first day. 

"Jeez, already 12? I could've sworn it was just 7 five minutes ago." he whispered softly to himself as he unlocked his room. Mark was actually happy for the time and the quietness of everyone on his floor sleeping. That meant he could finally see Jack in peace and quiet. 

Mark took out his phone and began to text Jack. 

Meanwhile, Jack had been in his room for quite some time. He'd settled in and ate room service around 8. Knowing Mark would want to see him, he'd stayed up, preoccupying himself with Twitter and Tumblr. It was when he finally got a text from his boyfriend did he actually wake up with energy.

"Hey, babe. Finally get to see ya' in person after 8 months. Wanna come up to my room? It's on the eighth floor, 206. Wink-y face." Jack read aloud as he got up to grab a hoodie and put on his shoes. 

"Really, Mark?" Jack said to himself as he shook his head, laughing at how cheesy Mark's text was. He silently hoped no fans would recognize him, getting mobbed for the 10th time today and making him late to see his boyfriend. He adjusted his hoodie so only his chin was visible. He hurriedly made his way to the elevators. 

Mark's face lit up when he heard his door knock. He quickly fixed his hair, not wanting Jack to make fun of him. He finally opened the door to be greeted by Jack's half visible face. 

"Mark!" Jack said as he hugged Mark tightly, his boyfriend laughing softly. 

"Jesus, why do you look like a Hunter from Left 4 Dead?" Mark joked.

"You know how many times I was recognized today?! I had to barricade myself in my room after 8 because of the madness on the convention floor!" Jack said, laying Mark's bed. 

"Man, I hear ya'. I just got done meeting with fans out in front of the convention center 10 minutes ago. They almost followed me to the room until security told them something about a fire hazard and having to be guests?" Mark paused, getting comfortable with Jack, "kinda glad they did though. Thought I would lose my mind if they followed me to my room." 

Jack turned his body to the right so he could face Mark. As he finally got comfortable, he reached up to play with Mark's hair. He finally felt grateful to be back with Mark, he felt joy as he'd finally get to actually see and hear Mark. Not through Skype, FaceTime or Twitter, but actually talk to him face to face. 

"So, how was the flight?" Mark asked innocently, looking at Jack. 

"Oh, you say that as if you didn't text me every second to ask if I made it out alive." Jack teased, pushing Mark playfully. 

"Yeah, but you know I don't want you to go all Snakes On a Plane on me. Or in your case, Irishmen On a Plane." joked Mark as he pecked Jack lightly on the lips. 

"What would that even be like? Just a bunch of drunk guys laughing it up and partying?" Jack asked, kissing Mark. 

Jack moved himself to closer to the taller man. He cupped Mark's face, and removed his glasses, setting them to the side. Mark smiled in between kisses, finding it funny how eager his boyfriend was to be psychical with him. 

Mark rolled over so Jack was on top of him, never breaking their kiss. Mark held onto Jack by his back, pulling him closer. 

"A little too eager, aren't we Jack?" Mark smirked, knowing his comment would embarrass his boyfriend. 

Jack, in between kisses, replied, "Aw, shut it you bastard. You know you're pushing it when you say that." 

Jack and Mark slowly eased more into their kisses. Jack opened his mouth slightly, allowing Mark's tongue in. Their kiss began to get heavier and heavier. 

Mark moaned as Jack broke the kiss to suck on his neck. Jack moved down lower to Mark's collarbone. 

"So are you gonna take off your clothes or?" Jack asked, looking down at Mark. 

"Only if you do." Mark said as he hurriedly took his shirt off. Making quick work of his belt. 

Jack removed his hoodie and pants, he then began to bite his way lower until getting to Mark's boxer briefs. Jack rubbed Mark's hard on through the soft fabric. Mark moaned quietly, trying not to disturb his neighbors sleeping next door. 

Jack slowly removed Mark's boxer briefs and threw them aside. Jack smirked at the way Mark's cock twitched in his hand. Slowly, Jack placed his lips on the head, giving soft and slow licks around it. 

Mark grabbed the sheets softly, relishing in the pleasure Jack was giving him. He groaned, rolling his hips into the bed. 

"Fuck, Jack" groaned Mark. 

Jack took the curse as an invitation to go further. Jack lowered his mouth, taking in more of Mark's cock. Once Mark started groaning again, he bobbed his head. Slow at first, letting Mark enjoy the warmth of his mouth before speeding up. 

"Ah, fuck, Jack. Please, not gonna last." Mark moaned. His hands gripped the sheets tighter, his face hot and red. A hickie was forming on his neck, courtesy of Jack. 

Jack smirked, Mark's cock still heavy in his mouth. He slowly took his mouth away from his cock, letting out an obscene, wet, pop noise. Jack jerked himself as Mark turned to the night stand next to him. 

"Always comin' prepared, eh, Mark?" Jack panted, grabbing the lube from Mark. 

Mark nodded as he turned himself around so he was face down, spreading himself for Jack. God, he's waited so long to finally be touched by Jack. Sure, they would have phone sex and the occasional Skype sex. But it just wasn't the same as having Jack, feeling every inch of his body, pleasuring him with his own body. 

He moaned as he felt Jack's finger enter him, adjusting to the size. Jack, after hearing Mark moan again, added in a second finger. He began to scissor Mark, opening him up to take his cock. 

Jack loved the way Mark would groan. He loved the way Mark would back up onto his fingers, impatiently waiting for him. He especially loved how dirty Mark would talk, begging him to thrust harder and deeper into him. His voice cracking as his moans would become louder. 

"Oh, fuck, please Jack. Just fuck me already. Fuck me deeper." Mark groaned as Jack removed his fingers and positioned himself to Mark's hole. 

"Aw, god, baby. I'm gonna make you feel so god damn good. I'm gonna make you scream my name." Jack said as he pushed himself into Mark.

Both of the men moaned. Jack allowed to for Mark to adjust. Mark nodded, trying to look at Jack from behind. 

Jack pulled out, and pushed himself in deep. Setting the pace slowly, but hard. Jack moaned as Mark let his head fall. 

"You're so fucking tight and needy," Jack groaned "I needed ya' so fucking bad, baby. I need you and your little tight hole." 

Jack began to pick up the pace as Mark moaned louder. 

"Oh, yeah. Fuck me harder. Fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow. Mark me up so everyone knows." Mark replied, backing up to meet Jack's thrusts. 

Jack leaned over to bite Mark's shoulders. Mark arched his back, trying to give Jack better access. 

Jack slammed into Mark, the bed shaking with creaking noises. 

"Oh god, c'mon baby. Wanna see your face." Mark said. 

Jack pulled out as Mark laid on his back again. Once Mark was turned, Jack positioned himself in between his legs and thrust back in, hard and fast. Mark yelled as Jack hit his sweet spot. 

"Oh fuck! Right there! Fucking-harder!" He groaned. 

Jack bit his lip as he lowered his body, Mark wrapping his legs behind him. Jack began to suck on Mark's neck again, hoping to leave another hickie. 

"Oh yeah, mark me, Jack. Let everyone know you put them on me." Mark groaned, getting closer.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd like everyone knowing how needy and horny you really are with me, huh?" Jack huffed harshly, feeling himself getting close. He reached down to jerk Mark's unattended cock. 

Mark groaned again. Knowing he would burst at any moment. 

"I need you so bad. Only you know how to fuck me right. Only you know how to make me feel this good." Mark yelled as Jack pumped into him faster. 

"Oh, baby, I'm so close. I'm so close just because of you. Your hole is so tight. Oh fuck!" Jack yelled as he jerked Mark faster. 

Jack bit down on Mark's shoulder again, this time moaning. He felt the heat in his stomach, the shiver down his spine. 

Mark clawed at Jack's back, letting his head fall back into the pillows. 

"Fuck! Jack!" Mark yelled, releasing his cum onto both his and Jack's stomach. 

"Mark!" Jack shouted, biting hard enough into Mark's shoulder to draw blood. Jack released inside Mark, filling him with his cum. 

The two held each as they rode out the last bits of their orgasms. Mark panted hard into Jack's ear, whispering out Jack's name as his hips bucked under him.

Jack slowly pulled out as he laid next to Mark, both trying to control their breathing. Jack looked over at Mark, a dark hickie forming on his neck. 

"You weren't kidding about getting marked up, right?" Jack asked, still panting. 

"No, why? Do I have a-" Mark asked before being cut off.

"Two, both on your left, and a pretty nice set on bite marks on you." Jack laughed as he rolled over to cuddle Mark. Mark smiled, easing into Jack's embrace. He looked towards the clock.

"Holy shit, it's 2?!" Mark said in disbelief. 

"Well, you lose track of time when you're having fun." Jack said, laughing as Mark punched him playfully. 

"Shut up and get to sleep, we have 3 panels tomorrow." Mark said as he closed his eyes, feeling Jack kiss his head. 

"Fine. G'night." Jack said, happy to finally be close, face to face, with Mark again. Even if it was only for 4 days.


End file.
